When We Meet Again
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: Sarah is attacked and Jareth returns with her to the Labyrinth. What will happen? J/S
1. Chapter One

AN: I don't own the Labyrinth or anyone it . . . *glances at Jareth dreamily* unfortunately. But I would be happy to take it off the hands of whoever does own it. Trust me. I do how ever own Jena, and for those of you out there who love Brittany Spears, I mean no offence. I got this opening idea for my fiction, and asked around my class which pop rock star I should use for the "bad music" opening. It was a hit between Back Street Boys, NCYNC, and Brittany Spears. Brittney won. So sorry about that. I don't mean what I say about her. Anyway . . . Enjoy!   
  
Chapter One  
  
"I think I did it again. I made you believe . . ."   
  
"Turn that shit off!" Sarah Williams rolled over and buried her face into her pillow. Sarah was in collage now. It had been almost four years since the Labyrinth incident, and though she had given up many of her childish fantasies, she still despised pop rock, rap, and other modern music. Unfortunately her room mate, Jena, loved the stuff. Sarah groaned and pulled her head out of her pillow, glaring at the door. A few seconds later Jena's head of bouncy blonde curls came into view, closely followed by a pair of wide blue eyes, a freckled nose, and pouting lips.   
  
"Why should I? Yikes!" Jena shrieked. She had been leaning too far over, and lost her balance. Sarah burst into a fit of laughter as Jena fell flat on her face. Jena glared up at her, stood up, and began to dust herself off. "You're such a bitch Sarah!" Sarah covered her mouth, trying to stop giggling.   
  
Your eyes can be so cruel. Just as I can be so cruel. Sarah's laughter stopped abruptly, and she pushed her blankets back, and swung her legs over the side of the bunk bed, jumping gracefully to the floor. She started toward Jena.   
  
"I'm sorry Jen . . ."   
  
"Just leave me alone!" Jena glared at her. Sarah shifted, uncomfortable under Jena's angry gaze.   
  
" . . . Isn't she lucky . . ." Sarah rolled her eyes.   
  
"Are you going to turn that off, or do I have to?" Jena stared at her coldly, and pushed a blonde curl out of her face.   
  
"Why should I turn it off? Just because you're an old stiff who can't deal with new music?" Sarah's checks flushed with anger.   
  
"No." Sarah walked over and flipped the stario on the dresser off. "Number one, that stupid slut can't sing worth shit. And number two it's only . . ." Sarah turned to look at the electric clock on her night stand, and nearly screamed. " . . .four-o-clock in the morning! And I seriously doubt I'm the only one is this place who needs sleep!" Jena crossed her arms over her chest, and stared at the wall, her lips drawn into a well practiced pout. Sarah groaned. "Fine! Blare the damn music as loud as you can for all I care! Just wait until I'm out of the room!" Sarah grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them up over her boxers. Pulling her shirt off, she grabbed a belt and a brush. She studied herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Her hair, which fell down past her waist, was in tangles. Her white undershirt was wrinkled, and her jeans were ripped at the knees. Sarah threw the brush down, pulled on the belt, and slid out the door, grabbing her book bag on the way out.   
  
"And don't come back!" Jena screamed, slamming the door behind her. Three seconds later Sarah heard the lock to the room click. Sarah sighed, thanking the Gods that she'd grabbed her book bag, because knowing Jena, Sarah wouldn't be back in her room until around ten-o-clock at night. Sarah quickly made her way down the steps, and out the doors, walking off campus. Sarah cursed herself silently as the wind wiped her hair into her face. Now if I had only remembered to grab my jacket." Sarah wrapped her arms around herself. She looked up deciding to take a side cut through an alley way. She didn't see the man following her, keeping just out of sight. And she completely missed the white owl, watching her and the man, eyes looking almost . . . fearful.   
  
Jena walked around the small dorm room, kicking Sarah's stuff over, and pulling it off the shelves. I'll teach her to laugh at me! Jena growled angrily, and opened Sarah's closet, pushed her hands into the cubby on the top, and shoved over and forward with all her strength. Books and papers fell on top of her. She cursed rubbing her head. Something red caught her eye. She picked it up. Labyrinth? Who in the hell reads this shit? But despite herself, she was interested. She suddenly dropped the book, which seemed hot to the touch. She kneeled next to it, and began to read. "Oh Toby! Stop it!" Weird! Sarah's brother's name is Toby. "I really do wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now!" Jena's eyes flashed wickedly. "Let's see how well this Labyrinth book of yours works Sarah." Jena stood up, and yelled as loud as she could, "I wish the goblins would come and take Sarah away! Right now!" To Jena, everything seemed completely normal. "Damn! It didn't work!" To Sarah, the matter was completely different.   
  
~*~*~*~  
Say the words damn you! The white owl watched as the man closed the distance between himself and Sarah. The owl looked back into the crystal in the crook of his wing and waited.   
  
"I wish the goblins would come and take Sarah away! Right now!" The owl soared downwards without another moment's hesitation.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Sarah had noticed the man following her, and had quickly changed her corse. Unfortunately, he changed with her. Sarah began to pick up speed, turning corners randomly, until she ran into a dead end. She turned around to face the man who was closing in on her fast. His smile was evil. He grabbed Sarah's arm. She tried to pull away, but he locked his arms around her waist. He smelled disgusting. Sarah thought she was going to be sick. The man tripped her, and she found her self underneath him, his hands everywhere. Oh my God! He's gonna rape me! He's going to rape me, take my money, then kill me! Sarah began to sob. Suddenly the man was ripped off her, and she heard a loud crack, then nothing. She continued to sob. She felt a soft hand run down her face. She opened one eye, then the other, sure this was all a dream. Jareth stared down at her, his face worried, furious. And there was something else, but Sarah couldn't tell what.   
  
"Ja, Jareth?"   
  
"Shh." Jareth put a gloved finger against her lips. He carefully lifted her up into his arms. This is just a dream. This can't be real! Sarah's brain kept on shouting. But it felt real. She could feel the soft fabric of his shirt against her bare arms. She shivered. Jareth's arms tightened around her. Sarah laid her head on Jareth's shoulder and closed her eyes. If it was a dream, she intended to enjoy it. She suddenly felt like she was being sucked into some sort of a vortex. Her eyes snapped opened, but she could only see an inky black. Her arms automatically circled Jareth's neck, and tightened. She felt his grip tighten in return and felt somewhat reassured. Jareth loosened his grip and lay her down on something soft. Sarah sighed heavily. She was so tired! Maybe she would just close her eyes and rest for a little while. Just a little while. She closed her eyes and sleep welcomed her with open wigs. Almost like the wings of an owl. 


	2. Chapter Two

AN: WOW! You actually like it! I got five reviews in only one day! And this is only my second try at a fiction that is non-CATS related! My first try at a Labyrinth fiction in fact! Well I'm glad you liked chapter one, and I hope you like chapter two just as much!   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sarah opened her eyes, a hazy vision of her dream floating through her mind. Funny. I thought you could never remember a dream, and even if you do its only bits and pieces. Sarah shrugged and sat up. "Ah!" She shrieked.   
  
"Ah!" Hoggle, who was carrying in her breakfast, dropped the tray in surprise, the food going everywhere.   
  
"Hoggle?" Sarah said in amazement.   
  
"Yeah?" Hoggle grunted.   
  
"Wh, I mean, how . . . What are you doing here?"   
  
"I work here."   
  
"But . . . Then what am I doing here?"  
  
"Don't you remember nothin?" Hoggle asked, eyebrows rasing, his mouth turning downwards in a worried frown.   
  
"Yes! Well, sorta. I thought it was just a dream! I remember leaving the dorm and that man following me. Then Jareth . . . Jareth! Jeez, is he here?" Hoggle was looking at her as if she were mad.   
  
"I should think so. I mean this is his castle. Not to mention you're sleeping in his room." Sarah yelped and shot out of the bed. Unfortunately her feet got caught up in the blankets, sending her sprawling onto the floor.   
  
"Ouch!" Sarah sat up, rubbing her wrist where she had landed on it.   
  
"Sarah, what's wrong with ya?" Hoggle said, moving over to help her up, the mess on the floor completely forgotten.   
  
"Nothing! I'm fine!" Sarah growled, pulling away from his out stretched hand.   
  
"No you aint. You're hurt." Hoggle replied, pointing toward her wrist.   
  
Only my pride! Sarah thought, and sighed. "It's not . . ."  
  
"Fair?" A well-cultured voice with a British accent cut her off. Sarah jumped.   
  
"Jareth?" She turned to face the doorway. He was there. And he still looks as gorgeous ever! Sarah shook herself. What am I thinking? This is the creep who took Toby from me, threatened to turn him into a goblin, and put me through thirteen hours of hell . . . Because I asked him to. Sarah watched as the Goblin King walked toward her, and held out a gloved hand. She stared at it. He must never take those things off. She realized that she was staring. She hesitantly put her hand in his, and he pulled her up. Sarah hissed in pain.   
  
"What's wrong?" Jareth asked in a cool voice. Well at least it's not mocking! Sarah sighed and held her wrist out to him.   
  
"I, er, fell and bumped my wrist." Suddenly shy, Sarah looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes, also furious at herself. What was wrong with her? She watched as he removed his gloves. His hands were beautiful. Slender, yet strong. "Why do you wear gloves?" Sarah quickly covered her mouth with her free hand, cursing herself for letting the question slip. Jareth smiled at her. It was a real smile.   
  
"Why do you ask?"   
  
"I don't know . . . I just wondered." Sarah whispered, looking down at the floor again. Jareth placed two of his fingers on her wrist, and the pain disappeared.   
He didn't let go.   
  
"Thanks." Sarah looked up at him. "Thanks for helping me last night too." Jareth smiled at her again. Does he want me to melt or faint? He's doing a good job at getting me to that point!   
  
"You're welcome Sarah." There was an uncomfortable silence. Sarah sifted slightly. Jareth still had her wrist. He let go almost reluctantly. His eyes shifted toward the mess on the floor. "I'll take it you're hungry, seeing the fact that your breakfast is lying on the floor." Almost as if it had a mind of its own, Sarah's stomach began to growl.   
  
"I guess I am kind of hungry." Jareth nodded.   
  
"Lunch will be served in an hour. Go get cleaned up. I'll see you at lunch then." And with that Jareth and the food on the floor disappeared. Sarah stared open mouthed at the now empty space that Jareth had so recently occupied. She could feel the blood rushing to her face, and she spun around to face Hoggle, her earlier feelings forgotten.   
  
"That arrogant bastard! If he thinks he can order me about he's got another thing coming to him! There is no way in hell I'm going to eat with that . . ." Hoggle stared at her.   
  
"I sees you've been developin' your vocabulary." Sarah threw herself down on Jareth's bed in a fit of giggles.   
  
"Oh Hoggle!" She laughed. Hoggle gave her a half smiled, before turning around and stepping outside, the door closing behind him. Sarah stared at the door a minuet, then laughed, and started toward what she hoped was the bathroom. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
Sarah growled in frustration. She had found the bathroom all right, but after she had taken her bath she realized that she had nothing to change into. And she couldn't change back into her old cloths because they seemed to have magically disappeared. She had grabbed a robe, she assumed it was Jareth's, and had shoved it on. She hadn't made any progress at with her cloths, and she couldn't go out in the hallway with a robe and nothing else on! Sarah screamed and hit the wall with her fists, sinking back against the wall she let her self sink to the floor.   
  
"Ello.  
  
"Did you say 'ello?"  
  
"No, I said 'ello, but that's close enough."  
  
"You're a worm, aren't you!"  
  
Sarah laughed aloud. "It figures!" She growled. "JARETH!" She screamed.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth heard Sarah scream his name and quickly transported himself to her.   
  
"What is . . ." Sarah stood there in HIS robe, arms crossed tightly over her chest, lips set in a strait, firm line. Her eyes were furious.  
  
"Where are my cloths?" Sarah demanded.   
  
"What? Sarah, why are you wearing my robe?"  
  
"Good question! I want to know where my cloths are, and I want to know NOW!" Jareth stared at her.   
  
"I don't know where your cloths are." He answered sincerely. "Why? Do you want them? You look good in my robe." Sarah's checks flushed bright red, and she turned away. Jareth smiled slowly.   
  
"It's time for lunch. We'll look for your cloths later." He said, and snapped his fingers. Sarah found herself in some sort of a dinning hall, Jareth beside her. She was wearing a sleeveless emerald green dress made of silk, with silver lining. The neckline was dangerously low. Her hair was loose around her face. She turned toward Jareth, who held out an arm.   
  
"Shall we?" She sighed. There goes my wonderful "No way in hell . . ." speech! Sarah thought grudgingly. She took the arm he offered and followed him wordlessly to a secluded area of the room. She saw another door. Jareth opened it and stepped back allowing her to go through. The room was small and lit only with candles. It was painted gold, with an oak ceiling and floor, trimmed with a lacy sort of design. In the center of the room there was a large square table made of oak, as well as two chairs also made of oak. Sarah turned to Jareth.   
  
"You like oak don't you?" Sarah grinned. She had said that once before in almost the exact same way, only the words had been different. "You like jewelry don't you?" Jareth arched an eyebrow at her. "Don't worry! I'm not laughing at you!" Jareth shook his head.   
  
"Good. And yes I like oak. It's very rare here in the Underground."   
  
"Oh." Sarah said simply. Jareth walked over next to one of the chairs and pulled it out for her. She smiled and sat down. Jareth took his seat at the other end of the table. He clapped his hands, Sarah assumed to single that the food could now be served. Sarah watched as the door opened, and both she and Jareth did a double take as four goblins ran into the room, food flying everywhere, tripping over one another. Their cloths were much too big for them. And they should be to! The cloths the goblins were wearing were Sarah's! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Sarah didn't know wether she wanted to walk over there and kick all four of the goblins to kingdom come, melt with embarrassment, or roll on the floor laughing. One of the goblins had Sarah's jeans on its head, the legs wrapped around like a turban and knotted at the top. Another one had Sarah's tank top on, with both arm openings around its neck like a cape. The other two were by far the worst! A tall goblin had Sarah's bra covering its eyes, and a very short goblin was wearing her boxers around its head. Sarah studied the four and finally decided on laughter. She let out a soft chuckle which grew to a loud roar, until finally she had to clutch the sides of the chair just to stay on it. She was in tears and her stomach was killing her. She chanced a look at Jareth. BIG mistake. The expression on Jareth's face only made Sarah laugh harder. Jareth's face was bright red. Jareth glared at her, then turned on the goblins.   
  
"What on earth do you think you are doing?" The goblins froze.   
  
"Um, er, me don' know!" The goblin with the boxers on his head replied stupidly. Jareth growled. "Take that off! Now!"   
  
"Um . . . no."   
  
"WHAT?" Jareth roared.   
  
"Um, yikes?" The four turned and ran toward the door. It was locked. Temporarily forgetting his magic, Jareth began to chase the goblins around the room. That did it. Sarah let go of the chair and threw herself backwards, causing both she and the chair to tumble to the floor with a loud crash. This stopped the activity.   
  
"Ja, Jareth!" Sarah gasped between giggles. "U, use y, your m, magic!" Jareth, realizing what a fool he had made out of himself, quickly used his magic to freeze the goblins.   
  
"You all are going strait to the Bog!" Jareth growled at the goblins.   
  
"No!" Sarah shouted.   
  
"Why?" Jareth asked. As if he cares. Sarah thought darkly.   
  
"Number one they still have my cloths, and number two I don't mind that they took them. The only reason I was angry to begin with was because I thought YOU had taken them." She said. By now Sarah had picked herself up off the floor, and was jabbing her finger repeatedly into the Goblins Kings's chest. Jareth was in momentary shock and unknowingly freed the goblins from his spell. The goblins bolted for the door.   
  
"CHARRRRGE!" Growled a familiar voice right before Ambrosious can bounding in with Sir Didymous on his back, sending the four goblins in every direction. He growled and barked and proceeded to knock them over the heads with his small spear. "Give yond maiden her attire back!" He barked. The goblins, being as stupid as they were, grabbed the nearest weapons they could. Two of them jumped up on the table and grabbed the silverware and began to throw it at Sir Didymous. The other two used the food that had fallen to the ground.   
  
"What's goin on?" Hoggle demanded, rushing into the room. As soon as he did, he got a pie in the face. Sarah could not stop laughing. That was until she got what looked like fish guts all over the lovely dress Jareth had given her. Her checks flushed with anger.  
  
"STOP THIS!" She screamed. The activity stopped. Eight pairs of eyes turned toward her. Sarah couldn't take it any longer. The expression calm before the storm fit this little scenario perfectly. The shock of nearly being rapped, mugged, killed, and returning to the Labyrinth had finally settled in. She had stalled it as long as possible. The laughing fit had simply been Sarah slowly sinking into hysteria. The room started to spin.   
  
"Everything's dancing." Sarah whispered. She giggled softly, then darkness over came her, and she dropped into a dead faint.Luckily Jareth was quick, and he caught just before her head would have crashed into the floor. He cursed himself for not realizing this would happen. He kicked the nearest goblin, the one wearing Sarah's undershirt as a cape, and turned to Hoggle.   
  
"Hoggle, go get me some cold water and towels. I'm taking Sarah back to my room. Didymous, help him. As for you four!" The Goblin King spun around towards the four goblins, who had regrouped near the door. "You go strait to the Bog!" He growled. And without even the slightest flick of his wrist the four goblins disappeared, Sarah's cloths on the floor where they had stood just seconds earlier. Sarah scooped Sarah into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. 


	5. Chapter Five

AN: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Helper. She or he was the one who I sujested that I should write about what was happening with Jena, so thank you. One more thing, Jena has a nightmare, and I'm not sure how bad it is, but if you get a bit squeamish, sorry. I'd just quick reading.   
  
Chapter Five  
  
Jena prowled around the room, kicking books and cloths out of her way. She was worried about Sarah, and furious at herself for being worried. The girl was trash! She walked about with her head buried in a book and all she ever did was complain. She couldn't seem to snag the prospect that Pop Rock was in, and Classical was out. All in all she was a weirdo. And she had all that fantasy crap in her closet. But then again, Sarah had NEVER stayed out all night. Jena's mind drifted to the night before.   
  
Jena had come back into the room. She was surprised that Sarah hadn't showed up for any of the classes they had shared. She started to get a bit worried, but wouldn't admit it to herself. She decided she'd ask around, saying she needed Sarah's help rearranging their room. She'd asked at lest four dozen people whom she knew Sarah took classes with, but they all reported that Sarah had never shown. Jena became more upset. Sarah was a lot of things', but she'd NEVER missed a class the three years they'd roomed together. She was never sick. Another thing that made her so . . . different. Jena had sighed and returned to her room, leaving the door unlocked. She was haunted by nightmares that night. She was sitting in English class taking notes when someone pulled her hair.   
  
"Ouch!" She growled and turned around only to see Jo Davidson, her crush sitting there grinning at her. She quickly changed her face to all sugar and sweetness. Suddenly Jo's face began to melt away, the skin falling in huge globs to the floor. Where Jo had once sat, a deformed version of Sarah sat. Her wide brown eyes full of accusation. She pointed directly at Jena.   
  
"You." She spoke in a low croak. "You. You did this to me. This is your fault. You locked me out and now look!" Jena seemed to be paralyzed. Sarah's hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist. Jena yanked it away and tried to scream but no sound came out. She turned to her teacher and class mates for help, but their skin was melting away as well, changing into Sarah. Millions of twisted, decaying Sarah's circled her, coming closer. There was no way out! Then one bared her teeth which were covered in blood, and Jena threw up her arms and screamed. The next thing Jena knew was that she was in her own bed. She had broken in a cold sweet. All right. She thought. It was just a dream. Sarah's probably back by now, just in the bunk above me. Jena glanced at the clock. 3:33 A.M.   
  
"Sarah?" Jena whispered. "Sarah." She said again. "Sarah!" She growled, and shot out of bed, knocking her head on the way. When she had finally regained her senses she turn toward Sarah's bunk. It was empty! So now she sat with a flash light, having a war with her couscous. She decided that if Sarah hadn't showed up or called by tomorrow night, she would file a missing persons report. Unless she's already dead! Jena thought with a shiver. Oh my God! It's all my fault! Please let Sarah be all right! PLEASE! 


	6. Chapter Six

AN: SORRY!!! I am SO sorry. I know this took forever to get out, and what's worse it's REALLY short. But I went on vacation in May and I havn't been able to get back into righting ANYTHING since then. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I hope you'll at lest LIKE this next bit. We're still with Jena at the moment, and I believe the next chapter will be a half and half deal, but thank you to all those who waited for me to get my sad ass back into gear. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Jena paced the room nervously. Sarah had not shown up. Jena had, had time to think and decided against going to the cops. I mean, Jena thought to herself, how am I suppose to convince them that I wished Sarah away when I don't really believe it myself!? Jena stopped her merciless tromping. If the floor had been alive, it would have sighed in relief.   
  
"Like a dream you try to remember but it's gone and you try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn . . ." Jena angrily shut off the radio. That damn thing was the cause of this! Wait a minuet . . .The words, try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn, ran through her head. So THAT'S why I can never scream in my dreams! I'm yawning! HA! Imagine that. I guess you really do learn something new every day. Jena grinned to herself and then looked around for the Labyrinth. Her eyes skimmed over her bed and then she saw it. Slowly she approached and picked it up.   
  
"Damn." She whispered. "This is a lot of dramatic shit we got right here." Slowly she opened the book and flipped through the pages. There! She had found 'The Words' at lest that was her nickname for the sentence. Taking a deep breath she read, "I wish the goblins would come and take me away . . . RIGHT NOW!!!" She held her breath. Nothing. She waited for a minuet. Still nothing. Jena groaned and dropped the book on her bed feeling like a complete idiot. "Goblins . . ." She mumbled to herself. Suddenly the lights went out. Jena screamed as something furry brushed her ankle. Laughter filled the room. Jena couldn't see anything. She felt a hairy hand grab her ankle. She screamed again as more of whatever was in the room grabbed her legs and arms. Her last conscious thought was, "Oh my God! GOBLINS!" 


End file.
